mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Саншауэр Рэйндропс/Галерея/Сезоны 1-2
Первый сезон Магия дружбы. Часть 1 Pinkie Pie never stops talking S01E01.png Pinkie Pie gasp S01E01.png Twilight is tired S1E1.png Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 1 S1E01.png Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 2 S1E01.png Ponies staring at Nightmare Moon S1E01.png Приглашение на бал Rainbow Dash's Fantastic Filly Flash S1E03.png The crowd before the Buccaneer Blaze S1E03.png Rainbow Dash's dream of the Gala S01E03.png Crowd cheering for Rainbow Dash S1E03.png The ponies are admiring Rainbow Dash S1E03.png Rarity wedding S01E03.png Сбор урожая Any more interruptions S1E04.png Хвастунишка Crowd gathers around stage S1E06.png Crowd standing wide eyed S1E06.png Pinkie Pie in crowd S01E06.png Sunshower Raindrops hovering over crowd S1E06.png The ponies wonder what's going on S1E06.png Единство противоположностей Rarity using magic S1E8.png Последний день зимы Twilight Running S1E11.png Twilight is eager S1E11.png Ponies listening to Mayor Mare S1E11.png Twilight jumping above the other ponies S1E11.png Weather Team S1E11.png Rainbow Dash Singing Her Heart Out S1E11.png All three teams singing S1E11.png Rainbow Dash heading out to join other pegasi S1E11.png Spotlight on Twilight Sparkle S1E11.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash arguing S1E11.png Fluttershy to Rainbow Dash -Stop!- S1E11.png Rainbow Dash -Ugh! Make up your minds!- S1E11.png Rainbowshine says Ditzy went north S1E11.png Ponyville in Chaos S1E11.png Rainbow Dash and the pegasi start over S1E11.png Pegasi cleaning up snow S1E11.png Интуиция Пинки The Pegasi movers' truck S1E15.png For Shame Derpy S1E15.png Звуковая радуга Rainbow flying past the audience S1E16.png Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Fluttershy carry victorious Rainbow Dash on their backs S1E16.png Секреты дружбы Catwalk S1E20.png История знаков отличия The teacher sees Rarity's new cutie mark S1E23.png Derpy Hooves Ferris wheel clones S1E23.png Twilight in an awkward moment S1E23.png Twilight is asked if she is okay S01E23.png Самый лучший вечер Applejack Fantasy S1E26.png Crowd after Twilight's verse S01E26.png Второй сезон Нулевой урок Ponies trying to grab Smarty Pants from Big McIntosh S02E03.png Big McIntosh with Smarty Pants S2E03.png Twilight can't reach2 S02E03.png Mayor gimme that! S02E03.png Ponyville Doll Love S2E3.png Ponies after the fight S02E03.png Затмение Луны Sunshower Raindrops in Viking costume S02E04.png Sunshower Raindrops Costume 2 S2E04.png Sea Swirl's Costume S2E4.png Twilight walking S2E04.png Derpy and Crew S2E4.png Big McIntosh pulling hay wagon S2E04.png Ponies and Spike cheering S2E04.png Crowd watching S2E04.png Pinkie Pie fleeing into Ponyville with foals S2E04.png Princess Luna coming down S2E04.png Luna 'Citizens of Ponyville!' S2E04.png Luna talking S2E04.png Luna hoof on her neck S2E04.png Luna hoof in air S2E04.png Ponies backing up from Luna S2E04.png Princess Luna well... S2E4.png Luna enjoyed S2E04.png Luna 'The fun has been doubled!' S2E04.png Ponies cheer for Luna S2E04.png Ponies backing up from Luna 2 S2E04.png Ponies scared by the toy spider S2E04.png Zapping toy spiders S2E04.png Spiders going down S2E04.png Zapping toy spider S2E04.png Mayor on a falling pole S2E04.png Ponyville Scared S2E4.png Ponyville Upset S2E4.png Candy S2E04.png Ponies cheering for Luna S2E04.png Pipsqueak tugging on Luna's tail S2E4.png Luna and ponies laughing S2E04.png Настоящие сёстры The ponies observe the competition S2E05.png Ponies listening to Granny Smith S02E05.png Berryshine and her sister S02E05.png Berryshine bumping into Piña Colada S02E05.png Berryshine and Piña Colada derp S02E05.png Eggs shattered S2E05.png Таинственный защитник Rainbow Dash rescues Pony Citizens S2E8.png Канун Дня горящего очага Earth ponies, Pegasi and unicorns S02E11.png Audience of the grand summit S2E11.png Pegasus ponies applause S2E11.png Сверхскоростная Соковыжималка 6000 Ponies singing along 3 S2E15.png Ponies singing along 4 S2E15.png Ponies watching Flim and Flam S2E15.png Everypony happy S02E15.png Настоящий друг Pinkie Pie marching with crowd S2E18.png Pinkie Pie leaping crowd S2E18.png Sassaflash, Sunshower Raindrops, and Parasol smiling S02E18.png Настоять на своём Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png Давно пора Everypony else S02E20.png Ураган Флаттершай Fliers landing on the ground S2E22.png Rainbow beginning her speech S2E22.png Thunderlane smiling S2E22.png Nopony's getting sick on my watch S2E22.png Twilight that you! S2E22.png Blossomforths poor spine S02E22.png Weightlifting with Pegasi on track S02E22.png Fluttershy nervous S2E22.png Ponies about to fly away S2E22.png Twilight, Spike and two pegasi looking up S2E22.png Sunshower Raindrops gives out S02E22.png Yeah Pegasus YEAH!! S2E22.png |index}} en:Sunshower Raindrops/Gallery/Seasons 1-2 Категория:Галереи персонажей